M elements (MC universe)
The MC universe has many unique substances known as M elements which set them apart from the traditional periodic table. In MC, magic is a concept that exceeds the limits of current human understanding, but that did not stop the world's leading scientists from trying to make sense of it. Below are the most established theories and are generally agreed upon by the majority of scientists. Substances that are comprised of M particles are given their own periodic table as they seem to be entirely different from normal elements because miraculum and its related elements are not comprised of atoms. And while the relations between normal elements are fairly well-known, M particle-based elements are still not as well understood, so their placement on the Second Periodic Table is considered arbitrary, but it is believed that among all of the M elements, there exists a pattern. Although often referred to as magic, theologians and scientists often debate as to whether M particles are actually truly divine in nature, but regardless, religion in the MC universe tends to be highly objective as many of the source myths and scriptures are based on actual historical events. This is not always the case though due to the limited spread of education. Despite the fact that magic is a quantifiable force in nature, knowledge of M particles is very limited among the populace because modern school systems deem the topic far too complex. Even schools dedicated to mages (also known as Magic Academies) do not cover the specifics of how M particles work, favoring a philosophical, non-scientific approach. The everyman simply refers to M particles as magic, and the specifics of M particles are instead taught at higher-level universities. Therefore, "magic" is not only poorly understood due to lack of knowledge, but also very secretive among the academic elite while commoners often develop their own superstitions on it. M particles Similar to the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum physics, M particles exist in multiple quantum states all at once but do not actually have a defined form until it interacts with normal matter. Philosophers and theologians define it in layman's terms as "creation stuff" - the primordial substance the universe was once made of and the tools the spirits used to design the planet. M particles are the fundamental building blocks of M elements. M particles are actually found everywhere within the MC universe, but are hardly noticeable or detectable except in large concentrations. While it is theorized that the universe will run day run out of M particles, this is not expected to happen within the lifespan of human civilization. Outside of the solar system, M particles tend to be even more unpredictable taking a form currently unknown to science. Miraculum Miraculum, the first on the Second Periodic Table, is the simplest substance that the mysterious M particles comprise of, and also one of the most unstable. Although miraculum is eventually destined to take the shape of normal matter, the substance can also take on various states of matter of its own. M particles can take a solid form by being condensed from the pressure of rocks to form a pink, crystalline substance. Liquid form is much more rarely seen as it is created from intense heat, and will erupt into the surface in miraculum volcanoes, the only known natural miraculum reactors. Gas and plasma forms have not yet been observed, but it is believed that sun and stars are made of miraculum. Miraculum that takes the form of either solid or liquid is known to radiate as decaying M particles converting themselves into ordinary matter. The radiation process, however, generates enormous amounts of energy which can be stored in capsules to be used elsewhere. Miraculum is a very dangerous substance in part because the M particles radiating from it can be lethal. While small amounts of M particles are harmless, greater exposure can lead to a condition known as miraculum poisoning, symptoms of which include nausea, abdominal pain, insomnia and anxiety. The particles are also known to trigger repressed memories of traumatic events. A large amount of exposure for long periods of time can result in skin and bone deformities as well as severe damage to the prefrontal cortex. Worst case scenario, the victim degenerates into a bloodthirsty cannibal known as a ghoul. Myth Myth metal occupies the second spot on the Second Periodic Table, and it tends to be dark purple in color. Myth metal has a density and mass comparable to aluminum so its light weight makes it favorable in construction. What makes myth metal very valuable is its ability to conduct the flow and passage of M particles. As a result, myth is commonly used in miraculum-based technology, and is used as a means of controlling the flow of currents. As a result, myth is considered just as valuable as miraculum itself. Adamant Adamant is a naturally metallic substance that occupies the third spot on the Second Periodic Table. It tends to be either green or brown in color as well as extremely dense. It is strange substance in that M particles are slowed in its presence. Though it is made of M particles like miraculum, Adamant comprises of an opposing charge, and thus, when the two are mixed, the two are nullified and converted to an inert substance. However, combining raw adamant and raw miraculum together is dangerous because adamant is a highly reactive substance. A safer way to neutralize miraculum is to use the chemical compound adamantide, a natural salt-like substance often mixed with water. Far less reactive, it can be administered directly to patients suffering from miraculum poisoning. Adamant is also considered the sole weakness to Bargods. When the spirits intervened to stop them from destroying the world, they assisted the rest of humanity by providing large quantities of adamant to incorporate into their weapons and armor. These tools, known today as Spirit Relics, have become exceptionally valuable since adamant fashioned by the spirits is a unique isotope that does not occur in nature and cannot be reproduced with current human technology. As such, Spirit Relics are often kept safe in vaults in the event that the Bargod threat becomes reality again. While adamant can be reshaped using traditional forging methods, there is no known way for a mage to actually create it making adamant a non-renewable substance. It's not even known how to actually derive adamantide from adamant. How the spirits were able to create the Spirit Relics remains a mystery, and many conclude it requires the use of a technology that is current not possible. M cells M cells are a combination of M particles and normal living tissue. While very rare, M cells are generally found within the prefrontal cortex of the human brain and hypothetically, other animals in trace amounts. As a result, humans who possess M cells (known as mages) can actually control M particles using their minds. Very little is known of the exact process, but essentially, mages create gatherings of residual M particles in the air and concentrate them into a single point to quite literally conjure up other substances from nowhere. The more M particles there are in the area, the easier it is to create the substance. However, mages are not known to be able to create substances out of normal matter as their abilities only extend as far as M elements. In most societies, mages are used to produce miraculum as a renewable source of energy. However, some mages have an exceedingly high M cell count to the point where such individuals are casually referred to as living gods (or more formally, Bargods). Bargods are capable of extraordinary feats, and they can bend reality to their will. Considered extremely dangerous, most of the Bargods were killed 2,000 years ago with the direct intervention of the spirits in interest of preventing the destruction of the world. While adamantide safely stops the flow of M particles between M cells, adamant in its element form is dangerous around mages especially the more gifted ones. Regular adamant destroys M cells upon touching resulting in burns. As a result, mages cannot touch any Spirit Relics without getting injured. It's for this reason why for the longest time, many believed mages to be evil, unable to use artifacts crafted by holy beings. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish